Undertale: The two children
by Bacara Best Clone Commander
Summary: Two children have fallen into the underground, now they need to be careful if they want to survive in the underground that is full of monsters out for human souls! Will they survive or lose there souls to the monster's who want to break the barrier.


Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

Two children were Near MT Ebott. they heard the stories about the place and decided to see it themselves one of the children was a little girl named Frisk. she was wearing a purple stripped shirt that was long sleeved. she was a curious child who climbed the to see were the storiee true the will the other One is a Boy named Dan he was nothing special, he was wearing a Black t-shirt with blue is also Frisks best friend.

"Frisk. Do you think this is a good idea?." Dan asked.

Frisk looks back at her friend and smiled. "Yes I'm sure also were almost there."

Dan just followed her as she jernyed up the mountain, Dan still had a bad feeling about this only reason he came along is because he was worried about frisk. As they walked for a wile they saw a cave the Eagerus frisk walks to it then.

"Hey." Dan said grabbing her wrist stopping her. " What are you doing? We came here to see around thats all."

"Hey we are seeing were just getting a closer look pal." She says getting Dan to let go of her wrist.

As with that Frisk walks to the small cave Dan was staying outside since he really did not like the looks of that cave. So kenny watches as Frisk walks in he decided to wait for her to come out.

* * *

In the Cave

inside the cave that Frisk walked into she saw it was very Dark so she could barley see anything unknown to her there's what appears to be a deep bottomless pit.

"Well...this place dose not look like much." Frisk says with some disappointment in her tone.

When she took another step she tripped when her foot was caught by a vine so she fell and she was now hanging of the edge of the bottomless pit dangling she tried to pull up but she couldn't.

"HELP! DAN!." she yells loudly hoping Kenny will hear her.

* * *

outside the Cave.

Dan was sitting on a Rock outside the cave as he was still waiting for frisk. But he then heard Frisk yelling for help and his name so he gets up and runs in he was hasitiant at first to do so but Frisk needed help and he won't let his fear get in the way of helping her.

As he ran in like frisk he saw it was dark but he saw Frisk despretly clinging onto the edge trying not to fall.

"Please help me! I don't want to fall!." Frisk pleaded. she had a fear of hights.

"Just hold on!." Dan says as he quickly grabbed Frisk by the wrist and was using all his strength to try and pull her up. But it was no use he was not strong enough and Frisked was already falling both the children fell down the seemingly bottomless pit both were screaming the whole way down which felt forever till they landed. Well till they landed on a bed of flowers or more procisly Dan landed of the Flowers first with Frisk landed on him.

"Ow." Dan Groaned as he felt Frisk weight on him.

"Oh." Frisk said feeling bad that she hurted Dan." Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Dan says with a blush on his face since he and Frisk right now we're in a awkward position Frisk didn't seem to notice since she did not look embarrassed at all. "But ah...can you get off me?."

"Oh." Frisk now remembered she's on top of Dan. so she gets off him then ending the awkward moment. Then she helps her friend up and Both the children looked around they wondered were they are and if there's a way out they saw the edge they fallen from but it was really high up and they can't climb back up even if they wanted to.

Dan then saw a doorway and points to is. "Look. a doorway Frisk." He says pointing to it."we're you think it goes?."

"Not sure...but we don't have much of a choice but to find out were it leads Since it's that or we stay here till we starve to death." Frisk explained to Dan who was a little afraid now Frisk was not afraid at all she was more curious then anything else. "Come on Lets go."

As with that. They then go into the doorway there and began to walk till they reached the other side which was a small Room there they saw a Flower but it was no normal Flower. No this one had a face and was smiling.

"Hawdy." The talking flower said in a kind voice that sounded playful." I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower you Kids must be new to the underground aren't cha gally you both must be so confused right now."

"Ah...well yeah...we fell down a cliff...and surprisingly survived the fall." Dan says wile looking at the seemingly friendly Flower." And...I'm more surprised that I'm still alive even after Frisk fell on me."

"Again I'm sorry about that." Frisk says crossing her arms.

"Well I reckon someone should teach both of you kiddies how things work around here." Flowey offered the kids still having a kind smile.

"Ah OK but Flowey I got a question." Dan says as he wondered why this flower wants to help them.

"OK What is it?." Flowey asked him with a happy tone but deep down he was annoyed right now.

"OK, so Flowey why do you want to help us? We just met each other." Dan asked his question to the talking Flower.

"Maybes he's those types of people who likes to help out people?." Frisk says adding what she thinks why Flowey is assisting them.

"Yes that's the reason actually I just love helping small and adorable childrenn." Flowey said taking what frisk suggested." Now back to the topic at hand on this place, as you know, here in here in the underground, we share a lot of love."

"Wait your going to kiss us?." Frisk asked tilting her head.

"Ah no not like that."he said a little annoyed, he then makes white pellet seeds appeared that both Dan and Frisk could see Frisk looks at them eagerly as for Dan he was looking at them curious." You see, love is shared through seeds called Friendless pellets."

"Oh...those look so amazing but if I catch them will I get love?." Frisk asked the Flower who was nodding yes.

"Yes and also when you catch them. Well let's say you will get a surprise that will blow you away." Flowey said urging Frisk." And the more Pellets you and your friend Gets. The more love you both wiI'll receive now doesn't that sound nice?" It seems it's working since Frisk smile widen she wanted to catch them now but Dan was not trusting this flower at all since his perents told him to never trust strangers.

"Ah Frisk I don't think we should touch those."Dan says trying to talk Frisk out of this." I don't trust the Flower."

"Come on Dan dont be a chicken, this looks like fun." Frisk said trying to get her friend to catch some pellets.

"Sorry but ah no thanks." Dan says, giving his answer to Frisk who just puffs her cheaks out in anger.

"Fine then I gauss more love for me then." Frisk said stubbornly, she then raises her hands to catch Pellets that Flowey sends to her. As she reached for them and when she catched them she was sent flying on her back when they made contact with her.

"FRISK." The young Boy ran to Frisk and helps her to her feet. He also looks at the flower who now had a face someone would see in there nightmares.

"Y-you tricked me!." Frisk said looking at the flower with fear and some anger.

"YOU IDIOT GIRL!." he then laughs his nice friendly voice now sounded like a demon or some kind." In this world. it's kill or be killed." He said as he then turns to look at Dan." Ah you, you know all along I was planning to kill you both your smart you deserve a Reword." He said smiling, before Frisk or Dan could React a vine came out and wrapped around Both of the two leaving them unable to move.

"What are you doing now!? Let us go." Dan said, trying to struggle out the vines along with Frisk.

"Oh I will." He says darkly with his twisted smile. He then made lots of friendlenss pellets come around Dan. Who was looking afraid like heck now." But first I need to give you a reword." He then looks at Frisk." You pay attantion. This is what smart people gets." As he finished he made some pellets hit Dan making him Scream in pain.

"PLEASE STOP!." Frisk Begged as she tried to break out the vines.

"Oh OK I will." He said then he made more pellets hit Dan." TILL HE'S DEAD." Flowey then laughed like a crazed maniac as he capt hitting Dan with pellets infront of the horrified Frisk but then a fire ball came out of nowere and hits Flowey away sending him flying. His vines then let go of Frisk along with Dan who fell to the ground who did not get up.

"DAN!." Frisk was about to run to him. But she saw a goat like monster come frisk looked at This monster and she saw in the said goats monster eyes and saw it was filled with care and also worry.

"What a-" Before the monster could finish, she had widea eyes when she saw one of the children was badly injured." Oh my." She said with takes a step forward but Frisk goes infront of Dan defensively.

"Stay away from him!." Frisk may not see evil in this monster but she did not trust her.

"My child...let me help him please he needs proper treatment." Toriel said in a soft tone to not get Frisk to be afraid of her.

Frisk looks at her, then Dan then she sees he is badly hurt and she dose not know how to treat those kinds of injuries. She then made up her mind and looks at the momster." Ok...just...don't let him die...please." Frisk said lots of tears were now streaming from her Brown eyes.

"I won't I promise." The Goat monster said as she gently picks up Dan uncontious body and she walks with Frisk by her side.

"Thank you...miss?." Frisk was about to say till she remembered she did not know her name.

"Toriel. That's my name and it's nice to meet you two." Toriel said smiling which Frisked returned to as they walked to were Toriel can treat Frisk injured friend. But as they go they were watched by Flowey who smiled in amusement.

"This is going to be fun!." As with that he then leaves for now.


End file.
